


Well that was unexpected

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [85]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Possible Spones, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Bones finds out that Spock is ticklish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well that was unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Bones finds out that spock is ticklish. You're welcome. ~ Your lovely otter

It happened by accident, really, during a routine check-up, when McCoy   
just happened to lean over Spock to grab an instrument from the tray,   
his hands accidentally trailing over Spock’s side, and Spock had   
giggled.

Bones froze and looked at him with a mix of horror (the man-er Vulcan-   
had just giggled for crying out loud) and down right glee as the Spock   
tried to hide the embarrassment he most definitely did not feel.

"Mister Spock" asked Bones, barely concealing his amusement “are you   
ticklish", and he was met with a cold stare, causing him to grin in   
delight and mutter “Oh this is going to be fun"

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, well Spock’s done for now…


End file.
